


Mating Season

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [4]
Category: Life with Derek, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mating, Wolf Pack, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: It was her first full moon. She spent the night chained up with her Pack in an old abandoned warehouse. Their bodies became slaves to the moon, contorting and shifting between their wolf and human form, for hours all while fighting the metal restraint that held them down. It got real bloody, real fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
CPOV**

"Rough night?" Derek asked the second she walked into their shared apartment that sat off of campus.

His voice dripped so much of sarcasm that she could taste it in the air as if it clouded up all the oxygen. Yeah...she could do that now. It was a thing she hadn't yet gotten used to. Although his emotion may have been distracting her, it wasn't enough to make her ignore him. She practically growled at him in response. No wait, she _did_ growl. Because she could do that now too. Which, you know, was a bit creepy and it took a little- no a lot- of getting used to. Even for her. She couldn't imagine what Derek was thinking when she did things like that now...

Of course it had been a rough night! It was her first full moon. She spent the night chained up with her Pack in an old abandoned warehouse. Their bodies became slaves to the moon, contorting and shifting between their wolf and human form, for hours all while fighting the metal restraint that held them down. It got real bloody, real fast.

She doesn't remember most of it. It's all a haze. But she remembered trying to break free, trying to attack her Alpha, who dared to chain them all up. And a few times she actually did get to hurt him, not badly, but enough to make him bleed which really wasn't a big deal because of the whole werewolf-accelerated-healing-process that she secretly loved. Because even though her klutziness was no longer an issue (due to the heightened senses and pristine reflexes) it was nice to know that her bones would heal quickly on their own if need be. No more hospitals for her!

At sunrise, when the moon faded into the sky it was over; but not without a few broken bones. Although those all healed as she sat in her Alpha's black Camaro while he dropped off each wolf to their homes. Her Alpha was a terrifyingly gorgeous man who seemed to lack an ounce of compassion in his heart to the naked eye. But Casey knew that wasn't true. After watching them all night, after being attacked by each one of them, he still managed to take them all home, making sure they had made it back safe. How sweet was that? (But then again it was his responsibility, and if he didn't do it, no one would. But Casey would rather give him the benefit of the doubt).

All that aside, she didn't kill anyone! Her conscience was still clear, so her first full moon was a success in her book. But man was it exhausting. All she could think about was slipping into her bed, completely skipping the shower she knew her body needed.

But apparently Derek, the sleep-in-till-noon kind of guy, just so happened to be up at 6:00am and he had tons of energy to fight her which was lovely really- because she didn't. And there was no way that conversation, the one he was going to force her into having, was going to end in anything good. No way in hell. She was never truly ready to deal with Derek. Especially lately. He's been acting so strange. Or maybe it was her? She was going through a lot...

"What? It wasn't everything you thought it would be?" He teased, following her steps from the living room to her small bedroom.

"Derek." She warned him. Sure, the full moon may have passed, but it didn't mean she wouldn't wolf out on him. Especially after the way he was provoking her.

"What? Did the big bad Alpha hurt you?" He probed, leaning against her door frame. Although she knew it was him teasing, there was truth to his question. He never liked it when she spent too much time with her Alpha.

"Derek." She breathed out. "Don't," she added for good measure.

She was trying her best to control her heart rate like her Alpha had taught her but she could already feel her nails turning into claws as she clenched her fist, piercing her palms. But the pain was nothing at the moment. Derek was enough to distract her from that. Ironically enough, he was the one causing her body such a reaction...

"Did some howling at the moon?" He smirked, taking a step closer to her.

And that did it.

"Der-ek!" She yelled.

Her eyes flashed from blue to golden yellow. The next thing she knew she was slamming him against the door frame; the wooden edge was perfectly lined up against his spine. Her left hand splayed across the center of his chest. Her right hand wrapped around his neck, her crawls were settled on the back of his neck, her thumb just glazing his Adam's apple. Slowly her tongue danced along her front teeth, wetting each tooth. She knew she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. And she was sure it was a terrifying sight. It would be so easy to kill him. _So_ _easy_. Just a little bit of pressure or just one swipe of her claws against his jugular. Although she may know exactly how to kill him, she was still **very** much in control of the situation. But it didn't mean she didn't want to scare him. Cause she did. He needed to know what he was dealing with. Sure, he could try to make fun of her but depending on just how far he pushed, she may not be able to contain her wolf anymore. She was dangerous now. He had to understand that. She was still extremely new to this whole thing; she didn't know what she was doing yet. It wasn't a game!

She closed her eyes for a second, dropping her hand from his neck immediately but she didn't move away from him. Her body kept his trapped between her and the doorframe. Her heart rate slowed down and her claws transformed back into her normal nails. She opened her now blue eyes only to stare back at Derek.

He didn't seem that scared at all which sucked because she didn't know how much more she could do to show him how _real_ the whole situation was. But there he was, leaning against the doorframe like he had a _choice_ in the matter; his right hand resting on her hip (when did that get there?) and a smirk was playing on his lips as an amused glint danced across his brown eyes.

Incredible. Nothing she could do would scare him. He was impossible which only riled her up more.

No matter how frustrating he maybe, a small giggle escaped her lips. Who would have thought that they would ever be in such a situation? And when Derek pissed her off, all she had to do was slam him into a wall with her ridiculous strength, to shut him up? But just because she could do that, she wasn't going to make it a habit.

But she gained complete control of her human emotions again and breathed out. But when she inhaled again she was hit with something that nearly threw her off balance. Something wasn't right. Something was off. She leaned closer to Derek, her nose brushing against his throat slowly. She heard his pulse spike but that wasn't it.

"What are you doing?" He whined, squirming against her, clearly annoyed with her whole show.

She remained quiet for a minute, letting her senses take over. Her nose brushed all over him once again. "Who were you with tonight?" She finally asked with her lips were pressed against the shell of his ear.

Well that escalated things quickly; from murderous to seductress in a matter of seconds.

"W-what?" He stuttered; his heart rate spiked for a second. Casey knew she was the reason why. But this time, for an entirely different reason.

"Who were you with?" She asked, this time slower as if she was taking a moment to savor each word on her tongue. Her lips grazed over the sensitive spot just below his ear, almost kissing the soft skin, but not quite. She felt his fingers dig into her hip as he tried to remain in control of the situation, even though he was the one being cornered.

"No one." He groaned. He didn't like the shift in power.

"Did you go out?" She questioned.

"I just went out to get some coffee at about nine? I saw the coffee girl?" He asked, still unsure about where she was going with her question.

"Did she touch you?" Casey asked while pulling away from him to look into his eyes. They may not have been yellow anymore, but there was still a dangerous spark hiding behind them.

He shrugged, visibly more relaxed. "She may have brushed her fingers against mine when she handed me the coffee?"

Pleased with his answer, she stepped away from him and headed to her dresser to look for some clothes to change into.

"What was that?" He asked while straightening himself out a bit; accusing her of being crazy simply by the glare he was giving her from across the room.

"I smelled her on you." She replied dryly while stripping off her dirty t-shirt. She didn't like it when Derek smelled like anyone else. She enjoyed his scent too much. He smelled like home, hockey, beer, and spice. And the only other smell that was allowed to taint it was her own; that was the only exception.

"You _smelled_ her?" He asked, not looking away from her in only a bra and jeans. He stomped toward her as if nothing had ever happened. Because he's Derek and he doesn't learn, he doesn't listen to her warnings. But what else is expected (besides more of Casey wolfing out and more of Derek fighting back)?

She nodded while slipping on another clean t-shirt over her body before unclipping her bra underneath it followed by dropping it onto the floor without a care. She then slipped out of her jeans, (entirely too slow for the given situation and her audience) throwing them across the room so that they land in her laundry basket perfectly, without even looking.

"What, you have like super senses now?" He scoffed sarcastically while falling onto her bed, laying on his back, eyes still very much locked on her body. An animalistic glint in his eyes this time.

Again she nodded before walking towards her bed to join him. She debated on kicking him out but she knew that fight was not worth the battle. Plus part of the whole werewolf thing included cuddling… and lots of it. So she curled up next to him.

"What else can you smell?" He asked as he rested his head on her stomach, looking up at her.

She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on the scents mixing in the air around her, all while meeting his stare. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment. She smirked and replied "Everything." _Including_ _arousal_ , which just so happened to be lingering between them in that moment. It seems that while Casey wolfing out was scary, it was also...hot? Maybe Derek just had a thing for the whole dominatrix thing, she wasn't sure yet. But she was sure to find out, eventually.

"At least, eventually I will." She shrugged while dipping a hand into his hair, racking her fingernails through his dark locks like she often did. Funny, she was the wolf, yet _she_ was petting _him_. "I'm still learning how to isolate my senses and focusing on just one. But my Alpha says I'm learning pretty fast. Faster than the others have." She smiled very proudly because Casey loved learning and she loved being told that she was good at it.

"You always call him your Alpha." Derek spoke softly, eyes straying from hers.

Jealousy was another one of those emotions floating around Casey's room, bumping into things, and coming back with full force. All these scents and emotions were going to overload her and make her dizzy. Derek had become overwhelming in a brand new sense.

"I didn't think you'd want me using his name," she replied gently.

"Yeah well... he just so happens to have an awesome name," Derek teased, looking up at her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes unimpressed, biting back her own smile. Her Alpha, the man who bit her, the one who turned her into a werewolf when she was teetering on the edge of life and death was Derek Hale. Yes, because Casey seemed to attract Derek's. Derek's who were devilishly attractive, with bad attitudes, who were horrible when it came to showing their feelings, who wore leather jackets and cared entirely too much about the kind of car they drove. She was convinced those were all characteristics that belonged to any guy named Derek. It was a basic facts.

"It's weird not being the only Derek in your life," he admitted before throwing an arm over her stomach and slipping it inside her oversize shirt. His hand resting above her ribcage as his fingers brushed over her skin gently. Back and forth.

"One Derek is enough," she said with a sigh. Her fingers drifted down from his hair to his ear, fingertips tracing the shell of his ear (he had a spot, and she knew it). "That's why I just call him Alpha. Plus I know he gets a kick out of it," she added.

Egocentricity; another **Derek** characteristic.

Silence fell over the pair and although Casey's eyes were dropping, she knew she couldn't fall asleep yet.

"I couldn't bring you tonight." She told him.

Because they had fought about it earlier. Derek wanted to be there with her. Although he made it seem like it was about his own amusement; something about wanting to record the whole thing and save it for blackmail. But she knew he had ulterior motives for wanting to be there.

"Why? Cause I'm _just_ human?" He asked, clearly still bitter about the situation.

She knew Derek was a little jealous that she had gotten the Bite. "If anyone gets to be superhuman, it should be me!" He yelled when he found out. She couldn't help but think it was his superiority complex…his constant need to be on top. (Derek Venturi was the Alpha male of the human race! Or at least, he thought he was. Another parallel maybe?)

It wasn't like Casey _asked_ for the bite. Her Alpha saw her dying. He saw a chance to save a girl, and help his Pack grow in numbers. So he did it. And Casey's life hasn't been the same ever since.

She shook her head softly. "I can't protect you if I can't control myself. I wasn't going to put you in danger simply for your own amusement." She smiled down at him.

"But Stiles is always there!" He groaned.

"Stiles is Hale's mate!" She countered, speaking of her Alpha again. Everyone knew that! Even people who weren't in on the secret knew that Stiles belonged with Derek Hale. Like Romeo and Juliet.

"So…if I was your mate, I could stay?" He asked as he picked his head up a bit to look up at her.

She hesitated with her reply for a second. The idea of Derek as her mate had passed her mind but she dismissed the thought right away for the sake of her sanity. "No. Not until I learn to control myself." She blushed. "Plus...Stiles is Pack-mom. So technically..." she trailed off. Stiles may be human, but she was part of the Pack too. Derek wasn't.

Derek groaned out of frustration. This was supposed to be cool! It had been the furthest thing from cool ever.

"You know...they compare us to them." She replied; her own fingers brushed lazy shapes over his check, easing him to lay on her stomach again.

"What?" He breathed out, the exhaustion finally getting to him it seemed.

"Everyone compares us to Stiles and..." she stopped for a second, testing out the name, "Derek." It felt weird calling her Alpha by his real name because the name Derek was always associated with the Venturi kind. Nothing else.

"Why?" He asked before pressing his lips onto her clothed stomach, breathing into her skin and soaking up her scent.

"Because, you're just like Derek, and they have that whole love-hate relationship. They fight like...cats and dogs. But at the end of the day...you hurt one hair of Stiles' head, you're a dead man. Literally." Casey smiled.

"Sounds just like us," He muttered against her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Princess," she heard him call.

But she didn't have the energy to reply to him. Whatever it was, it could wait a few hours. Her eyes fluttered closed and a comfortable silence fell over the pair as they stayed there curled up in each other's comfort.

 _If you think this is hard... Wait till mating season,_ she heard her Alpha's voice in her ear. Meaning he was still close by. Close enough for her to hear him. So, he knew what she was walking into when he dropped her off a few minutes ago. He always did seem to be three steps ahead. He always knew too much and shared only what was necessary. But still, the sick bastard knew, and he was clearly enjoying the show that had become her twisted messed up life.

And what the hell was he going on about? Mating season? Seriously, that was a thing?! And having to deal with that while living with Derek!? That was not going to be easy. Casey's body violently shivered at the thought. She closed her eyes tight while wishing it all away.

"What?" Derek quickly asked; his head popping up before climbing up closer to her face. "What's wrong?" He asked while his hands cupped her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Things are about to get _very_ complicated," she nearly whimpered, burying her face in his neck, already marking him as hers.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** **_Stiles' POV:_ **

"I know what this is," the Alpha spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room.

"Hmm," Stiles hummed, encouraging his mate to go on and explain what he had already figured. He had recognized the pained expression across Casey's face. Well, that and he had already Googled it on his phone while his mate did that whole grumpy, "in deep thought" pacing thing Stiles was so used to.

But the pacing didn't bother him. It's not like his eyes could stray from the sick girl whose head laid in his lap. Stiles (being the residential "Pack Mom") was taking care of her. He pressed a cold cloth onto her forehead as an attempt to bring down her fever as he ran a soothing hand through her hair. He even whispered a few words into her ear as he tried to calm her down as much as possible. He was really worried because she hadn't moved since she collapsed at their front door hours ago. But the Alpha picked her up and put her on the bed where Stiles had been tending to her since she arrived.

"She's fighting it." The Alpha explained with a shake of his head while he continued to pace the mostly unfurnished room.

Although it was mating season, he knew how to control it, at least a little better than the rest of the pack who were… elsewhere occupied. But that didn't mean the Alpha was okay. He was still very much on edge. He tried to concentrate on his pack. Casey needed him. So he knew how to control his urges as he promised his wolf that there would be time for that later… _after_ Casey was out of harm's way.

"She's fighting the urge?" Stiles asked, looking up at the Alpha. But he knew the answer. "Is she strong enough?" He asked before biting his lip because he knew this was dangerous. She was still very new and she didn't have much control over herself. Would she end up clawing herself to death? Could she combust due to lust overload?

"She might be." The Alpha shrugged, hoping that she was. "It's…it's the same thing that happened to me when ..." he trailed off, cringing at the memory.

Stiles locked eyes with the Alpha for a moment, knowing exactly where that thought was going. He remembers finding the Alpha being in a similar situation years ago. He was fighting his wolf to stay in control, to fight the idea of marking Stiles for life. Stiles could never forget that. But now was not the time to take a stroll down memory lane.

"Her wolf doesn't want just anyone, does it?" Stiles asked, knowingly.

"She wants Derek," the Alpha completed with a sigh. The little known fact was what made everything a little more complicated than it needed to be.

"What happens if she doesn't get him?" Stiles dared to ask. "Cause I'm sure Isaac of Boyd wouldn't mind taking care of her problem!" He added, trying to lighten up the Alpha's mood to no prevail.

The Alpha shook his head, knowing none of that would help. "I need to find Derek and bring him here. Fast," he groaned before stomping out of the bedroom. Derek was not one of his favorite people. He hated Derek; nine times out of ten. They were just _too_ much alike to get along

"Are you sure?" Stiles called out. Was that the best option?

The Alpha paused. "There's no telling how far she'll go to deny her instinct... She's going to kill herself if she doesn't get him. And yes, she is strong enough to do that." He replied quickly, flying out the front door like a man on a mission.

"Shhh, it's okay," Stiles whispered to the shivering, barely conscious Casey. "It's going to be okay." He promised as he bent down to drop a kiss onto her forehead, praying that the Alpha, his mate, moved fast enough.

* * *

**_Derek V's POV:_ **

"Where is she?" Derek asked running into the Alpha's house. His eyes were everywhere looking for Casey.

Stiles appeared at the top of the staircase, leaning over the wooden railing that overlooked the front door. Stiles pointed towards the room behind him which quickly put Derek's mind at ease. He liked Stiles and Stiles seemed calm so it must be ok 

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked panicking, making his way up the stairs to meet Stiles, residential pack mom 

Stiles looked confused. "You didn't tell him?" he asked the Alpha who had made his way inside the house at this point.

The Alpha smirked, shaking his head. "I thought you'd enjoy telling him more than I would." He shrugged.

Stiles smiled before turning his back on the Alpha. He stared at Derek long and hard before finally telling him. "Dude... it's the mating season!" He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"What?" Derek deadpanned. "I thought you said she was in danger!" He yelled, turning towards the Alpha who too had made his way up the stairs.

The Alpha growled under his breath. But once Stiles rubbed his back so he and calmed down right away. “She **is** in danger. She's fighting her wolf instincts and it's _killing_ her. You need to stop her," the Alpha finally explained crossing his arms across his chest 

"How?"

The room went quiet. The Alpha looked down at Stiles, waiting for him to jump in.

"How?!" Derek asked again, this time yelling. He knew better than to yell at an Alpha in his own home with the pack all around. But he didn't seem to care. Not when it involved Casey   
"Dude! She's fighting the urge to rip your clothes off. **GET IN THERE!** " Stiles finally explained. 

"Oh," Derek replied, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"And judging by your reaction," the Alpha smirked, sniffing the air theatrically. "I don't think you'd mind too much."

Derek groaned, running a hand over his face in embarrassment. "You wolves need to stop smelling me!" He replied with a shutter; he was getting uncomfortable under the two sets of eyes. "If that were true, wouldn't she smell me already? Wouldn't she be all over me the second I stepped inside the house?" He countered, still not buying it.

"Well, yeah. But she's weak right now. She was barely conscious five minutes ago. She's fighting her wolf tooth and nail because she doesn't want to hurt you. Mating season can get a little violent, okay?” stiles explained. “I mean, it can get intense! It-“

"Okay!" Derek stopped him, not wanting to think about those things. "I got it. That's fine. I can handle Casey." Derek replied. He hoped he could handle Casey... He had so far at least. In the past three months she had wolfed out on him countless times and he had been able to handle it every time. This was nothing he couldn't deal with. "So...what? Just, go in there and..." He trailed off, not being able to say it. His mouth went dry just by thinking about it. He was supposed to sleep with Casey?

The Alpha nodded and pointed towards the door. He was a man of very few words.

"Be careful!" Stiles smiled. "Use a–"

Derek's glare cut him off. He stepped towards the door, just about ready to open it when the Alpha spoke again.

"There's one last thing you need to know," the Alpha warned.

"What?" He hissed with his hand hovering over the doorknob. The very one that separated him from Casey. What more did he need to know?

"We..." The Alpha started but stopped. With a deep sigh, he started again. "Wolves mate for life." 

Derek's eyes went wide as he understood what those words meant. He understood why Casey was fighting her instinct. Because she didn't want to force him into this. Because she wanted him to have an option. Simply because her wolf decided to pick Derek didn't mean that she was going to strip him of his free will. She was killing herself to give him an _option_.

"Do you still want to open that door?" the Alpha asked, the silence becoming thick.

Derek's eyes stared at the doorknob, debating whether he was going to turn it or not. He was silent for a moment before his hand dropped back to his side. He turned towards the pair before speaking. "So you're saying that my options are to go in there and save her from herself and be her mate…for life. _Or_ I walk out and let her kill herself because of me." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. He didn't have a choice. 

The pair nodded. They had to give him a fair warning. They weren't going to just let him walk in there for a life sentence if he didn't want it.

"That's just great." He stated with a sigh before he turned towards the door again. So, what would it be? Was he willing to live with or without Casey? His fingertips drummed on the doorknob for a bit before he took a deep breath.

* * *

_**Derek V's POV:** _

He didn't have an option. Losing Casey was never an option. So it wasn't even a decision that he had to make. Just a reality check; a reminder of what her new life entailed and required of him.

Derek made his way into the room slowly, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. He wasn't sure what to expect. At first she just looked asleep. He slowly made his way towards her cautiously because he knew that in a split second she could be up and slamming him against a wall. It was her favorite thing to do when he pissed her off. He wasn't opposed to the idea. When he reached the bed, he really saw her. She looked like death; skin pale, body shivering, beads of sweat covering her skin. Her facial features scrunched up, her body curled into a fetal position. She looked weak and broken and that _broke_ him. He hadn't seen her like that, well ever. It was hard to believe that he was supposed to remedy the situation.

”Hey Case,” he called out gently, stripping off his leather jacket, placing it at the foot of the bed. 

He winced looking down at her. She was shivering. He sat next to her slowly and reached out to cups her cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch with a fever and sticky from her sweat. “Princess,” he called, pushing her hair back from her face “Look at me,” he begged the girl.   
  
A painful groan escaped her lips. He watched as her eyes cracked open just a crack. “Go,” her horse voice told him. 

He chuckled to himself, of course, she would be stubborn about it. He sat down next to her, taking her hands into his own. Prying her claws out from the palm of her hands slowly. “I don't know how any of this works,” he admitted. “But I knew the choice I made when I walked in here. I made my own decision.” He explained, looking up at her face again. He knew why she was fighting it. And he needed to let her know it was ok. "And I know what you're doing," he breathed out. "I refuse to let you kill yourself because of me."  
  
She gave zero indication that she waslistening.  
  
He sighed, looking down at the frail looking girl and sucked in a big breath. His fingers found their way to her neck knowing it was one of her weak spots. He brushed his fingertips over the soft skin, tracing invisible patterns down the column of her neck and towards her collar bone. But she seemed unfazed, which wasn't encouraging at all. He pulled back and winced at the sight of her. Her bottom lip was caught in between her sharp teeth. She was chewing down on it so hard she had broken the skin and it was actually bleeding  
  
He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't going to kiss her. Not while she laid there like that. He thought maybe if he just laid next to her, his scent would consume her and she'd give in all on her own. But when he pulled his hand away from her, he heard her whimper at the lack of contact. Her head nudged his hand for just for a second, attempting to make contact again. 

"Case?" He asked as his heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest. She actually responded to him meaning maybe she wasn't going to let herself die…right?

"Kiss me," she told him. Her voice was still small, but he listened.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips before he stopped. Her broken lip had already healed. _Fucking wolves_ , he thought to himself. He placed an open mouth kiss onto her dry lips. His kisses were soft and gentle because she was so weak and broken. So he took his time slowly before adding more pressure. He cradled her face in his hand and lapped at her lips until she opened her mouth a bit.

That's when her resolve crumbled. Suddenly she was kissing him back with full force. He was surprised she even had it in her since she looked like death seconds ago. But he really couldn't concentrate on any of that because suddenly Casey's hand were underneath his tshirt, nails (or maybe her claws?) were dragging down his spine. And then he was on his back and Casey's weight was pressed up against him; somehow she had flipped them over. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he didn't have a problem with it either. He was finally on the receiving end of his _mates_ love and affection. It was hard to process with her mouth all over him, but he was focusing her giving her wolf what she needed.  
  
He couldn't really breathe because she hadn't let him go since they had started kissing, which at this point seemed to feel like hours ago. But he was okay with that because she was kissing him and well who needed to breathe anyway? Eventually, She pulled away, giving him a second the breath as she pushed his tshirt up.Her eyes were golden yellow but he could tell she was still mostly human, simply giving in to her wolves impulses. She dipped down and buried her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. If he had any oxygen in him he would have spent it all on laughter. She was in love with his scent. He knew that he figured mating season intensified it even more. But he was still gasping for air while she was licking, sucking and doing all these delicious things to his neck.  
  
"Mine," she declared.

Derek wanted to laugh again, but Casey had trying to undress him.  
  
"Case," he tried to talk. But she refused to listen. So he put his hands onto her shoulders before he gently pushed her back a bit.

"What?" she asked panicked, finally looking like herself again.

He wanted to laugh at the situation. "I'm glad your back to normal but um…" he trailed off, still dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.

"What's wrong?" she asked again. He could see worry written across her features. She was on high alert.

"Do you think we can go home and...?" He trailed off, still not being able to say it. "Cause we're in your Alpha's house and they're right out there. And I–" He wasn't even done with his sentence before she got up and started to drag him out of the house and into her car.


End file.
